This invention relates to a multi-product sampling apparatus for safely and cleanly transferring product from one location to another. In particular, this invention relates to a multi-product sampling apparatus and method for cleanly and safely transferring caustic chemicals and solvents from a delivery vehicle to a receiving industrial facility.
As previously set forth in applicant's co-pending application for A CLEAN CONNECTION AND SAMPLING APPARATUS AND METHOD, U.S. Ser. No. 08/969,149, the state of the art for the transfer of product from a delivery vehicle to a receiving facility is simply to connect a hose from the delivery vehicle to the receiving facility and off-load the product. In situations where the chemical purity of the product is not critical, this procedure is more than satisfactory. However, in many industries, the product consists of ultra-pure chemicals for use in industries such as fabrication facilities and the requirements for cleanliness are extraordinarily high. In such an environment, there exists a need for ensuring that the transfer of product does not itself introduce contaminants to the product and for ensuring that the product is contaminant free prior to transfer.
Again, in applicant's co-pending application an apparatus and method is disclosed to solve the problem of providing contaminant-free delivery of a product from an ISO truck wherein the apparatus is designed to be hard-connected to the ISO truck or move from site to site with the ISO truck. In this environment, a variety of structures are necessary to ensure the cleanliness of the transferring hose by means of iris ports. Further, operation of the apparatus is conducted by means of shielded gloves for manipulation of manual valves located within the contaminant free structure. Mechanisms for cleaning the ends of the connection tube are provided as well as for purging the sampling area prior to and after transfer. Nonetheless, a problem still remains in the industry for situations where product is to be transferred and the delivery vehicle does not have such a hard-connected device. Further, there is a problem with the use of shielded gloves for the operation of manual valves in that it is a somewhat costly and awkward procedure, as is the requirement for the use of iris ports to shield the sealed area from contamination.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a multi-product sampling apparatus which does not require the use of awkward iris ports and gloves, which is operable automatically and not solely by hand, and which is capable of providing clean and safe transference of multiple products. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a multi-product sampling apparatus and method for use at receiving facilities that is useful with multiple products, enables safe and clean transference of product, and which is automatically operable.